Weraz
Toa Weraz is a Toa of Air who later became a member of the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. History Weraz was created about the time of the Toa/Dark Hunter War to assist the Toa army. He was made along with Shadowsnake, Roxos, a Toa of Ice, a Toa of Stone, and a Toa of Water. Once allied with the Toa Mangai, he fought bravely against the Kanohi Dragon and defeated a ton of the Dark Hunters during the actual war. After the War, the team was fighting a Makuta. During the fight, the Great Cataclysm occured, and the debris of Metru Nui killed the team's Toa of Ice, Water, and Stone. Afterward, the rest of the team seperated. Weraz travelled to Xia. While he was there, the Vortixx attacked, since they hated Toa. Weraz survived, but he was injured. The Vortixx then started chasing him, and soon they boarded and sank his boat. Weraz put on a breating device, and he went unconcious during his decent into the ocean. In Karda Nui, he finally awoke falling through the cave, and was able to land in the swamp at the bottom of the dome. When he came out, he was still alive, but his legs were slightly mutated and his colors were changed. Eventually, he was rescued by the Av-Matoran, who equipped him with jets to fly out of Karda Nui and the mutagen waters of the Matoran Universe. While flying, he flew too high, accidentally exiting the Matoran Universe. He then somehow found the Piraka's weapons that they abandoned and took Zaktan's Three-blade scissor. He then went back inside near the Southern Continent and went north. When Teridax took over Mata Nui's physical body, Weraz lived on Stelt, peacefully obeying the Makuta, but at the same time, helping the Toa to bring him down. He was eventually recurited by Tahu to chase Teridax's Rahkshi to the bottom of the Matoran Universe. On Bara Magna, he fought against the numerous Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall. Weraz later witnessed the surrender of the Skakdi and Skrall, the death of Teridax, and Mata Nui's deactivation. Weraz later decided to train under sword masters: Toa Cetran and Toa Modrak, where he also befriended another Toa known as Breaker, a Toa of Iron. Soon, he and Breaker were given a special opprotunity by the masters: to create their own custom Great Kanohi. Both Toa then accepted. Breaker created the Kanohi Setru, the Mask of Rebuilding, and Weraz created the Kanohi Zetoc, the Mask of Projectiles. After their training, both Toa parted ways to train on their own and discover their destinies. Years later, Weraz was offered a chance to join the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood by Makuta Metrados. Breaker tried convincing him not to join, but Weraz joined anyway. After joining, he was given Shadow elemental powers and new weapons to channel that power. He also received a pack with two Cordak Blasters on them. Personality Weraz had a curious nature, never leaving anything untouched. He also was a very kind Toa, and had many friends throughout the Matoran Universe. Weapons and Abilities Weraz was a Toa of Air, but also received Shadow energy upon joining the Shadow Makuta. He carried a Toa rifle and Zaktan's Three-Blade Scissors. When he joined the Shadw Makuta, he received two Cordak Blasters and two Shadow Pistol Blades, which would only channel his Shadow energy. It is unknown what Kanohi Weraz wore at first, but on Spherus Magna, he created his Kanohi Zetoc, the Mask of Projectiles. Trivia *His pack looked different before, but it was forced to be changed. *His gun was originally a Nynrah Ghostblasters. Category:Toa Category:Shadow Category:Air Category:Shadow Makuta Brotherhood Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa of Shadow Category:User:Toa 95